The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed inventions.
An Enterprise Service Provider may use an Application Programming Interface (API) as an authentication mechanism to handle login requests (e.g., requests received by a datacenter or computing center operated or controlled by a particular business Enterprise). However, previously known API login models fail to provide adequate scalability and responsiveness as the size and complexity of a datacenter increases.
For example, incoming authentication requests received at a web domain, such as a “www” or “world wide web” domain must be processed and authenticated by systems within the receiving organization. When the number of incoming requests are small and the infrastructure of the receiving organization is simple (e.g., processing the incoming requests as they arrive), this technique and other previously known models is straight forward, but does not scale well. As the number of incoming requests to be processed or authenticated increases, the system processing the incoming requests can become overwhelmed, and can become a single point of failure. Additionally, as the complexity of the receiving organization increases, the computational load placed upon the authenticating system also increases, eventually making it difficult, if not impossible, for the authenticating system to keep up with demand. As the authenticating system becomes overwhelmed, latency increases as does the risk of an improperly denied authentication request.
One such complexity placed upon the authentication system is handling incoming login requests which do not strictly conform to an HTML based model and therefore require special handling. API login requests, for example, require specialized handling due to the nature of the interface for the request, which is further complicated by Enterprise Service Provider's data center infrastructure which is scaled to handle larger volumes of requests and transactions.
The present state of the art may benefit from the methods and systems for efficient API integrated login in a multi-tenant database environment and for decreasing latency delays during a login request authentication as described herein.